<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rediscover by Piano</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436794">Rediscover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piano/pseuds/Piano'>Piano</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hero of the Lochs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Dominant female WoL, Experienced WoL, F/M, First Time, Highlander Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)], Past Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light, Porn with Feelings, Specific Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:08:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piano/pseuds/Piano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"He believed her when she told him that she loved him but he still couldn't understand why."</p><p>After Feo Ul manages to bring the Exarch into the Warrior's dreams while she's away on the Source, what he sees forces him to face the doubts that have haunted him since the beginning. How could <b>he</b> possibly make her happy?</p><p>A sequel to Reprise, Refrain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hero of the Lochs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dreams of Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just in time for 5.3, a sequel to my WoL/Exarch fic! Please leave a comment if you're able, they're really motivating.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Grand Cosmos, the return of Elidibus, thoughts of soul stasis and interdimensional travel; It seemed absurd to the Exarch how much had happened since the return of light to Norvrandt and the defeat of Emet-Selch. Sometimes it would make his head spin, thinking of who he was and what he was doing merely a few weeks ago compared to now.</p><p>How he had thought his life would soon be over. </p><p>“Raha…”</p><p>How he thought his feelings would never be returned. </p><p>“Raha!” Aesa’s voice called from the bed, more insistently this time. It was enough to pull the Exarch from the labyrinth of his own mind and he looked up at her from his desk. </p><p>“Yes, my love?” The word still made his mouth tingle each time he said it, a combination of happiness and disbelief. “Is something wrong?”</p><p>She let out a soft laugh, her face a mixture of amusement and slight annoyance. “You’ve been reading the same page for almost twenty minutes. Now, I may not be near the historical expert as you but I would have assumed you would have moved on by now.”</p><p>The Exarch blinked and looked back down at the tomb on his desk. It was just as Aesa had said; he had made little progress in reading past the introduction of the chapter, which was going into extensive detail on the philosophy of the soul and wavelengths of aether. It was interesting, of course, but each time he looked back he found his eyes going out of focus.</p><p>“It’s late.” Came Aesa’s voice again. She had her arms folded now and was giving him a pointed look. “The sun set quite a while ago.”</p><p>“Ah, you’re quite right about that. I apologize, I must be keeping you up. I’ll move into my study where—”</p><p>All the warning the Exarch had was another pointed sigh from Aesa before she was over him in an instant and scooping him up from the chair. “Nope. You’ve, yet again, worked yourself past the point of exhaustion and now you’re coming to bed.”</p><p>The Exarch flailed only slightly, though his face flushed all the same. “I-I assure you I’m quite— Oof!” He was gently tossed onto the mattress and, before he could move away, Aesa was curled against him with a firm arm around his waist. </p><p>He sighed. This was a battle he had lost many times before. </p><p>“I’m really not that tired…” He attempted.</p><p>“The circles under your eyes say otherwise.” She pulled him closer and his next argument was lost in a gasp as she nuzzled his neck. “I’m not making you sleep, Raha, but you <b>are</b> at least going to lie here and close your eyes.”</p><p>His breath stuttered as he felt her lips against his cheek. Even now, feeling and seeing her face so close to his made him feel as if his heart was about to leap from his chest. </p><p>“You know, you’re even more stubborn than Lyna.” He looked over at her, smiling at the amused look in her eyes. </p><p>“That I am. Whereas she has the good sense not to physically force you to rest, I have no qualms with holding you down to the bed all night if I have to.” She leaned over him and he flushed even deeper.</p><p>She was so close to him. Her arm around his waist, then she was kissing him, gentle and warm. But even as she scraped her teeth against his bottom lip, he could tell that she was holding back. </p><p>Ever since that morning, when his inexperience was made clear, she had refrained from doing much more than this, even when he could feel the burning desire in even the softest of her touches. </p><p>His yearning had only increased with time but, with that, so had his fear.</p><p>The crystal that covered his body…Wouldn’t she be disgusted? His inexperience…Wouldn’t she become frustrated? All these fears and more twisted inside his heart his mind and darkened the edges of the joy and love he felt, even now. </p><p>He believed her when she told him that she loved him but he still couldn’t understand why.</p><p>She pulled away from the kiss and looked down at him with a light smirk. “Now you’re going to rest. No arguments.”</p><p>“Right…” He still felt a little breathless, even from that short of a kiss. “No more reading for a little while.” He gave an embarrassed smile. “I promise.”</p><p>“Good.” She kissed his forehead so tenderly that he felt a lump form in his throat. “I would try to tell you to rest in the morning instead of seeing me off tomorrow but I know that’s a lost cause.”</p><p>His bliss was cut short by the cold pang in his chest. </p><p>That’s right, he thought. She was going back to the Source tomorrow morning. It would be at least a week before he saw her again, if not more…</p><p>“I know you’ve told me it’s silly but I still do want to see you off when I can…” He smiled, hoping that it didn’t seem forced as he reached up to brush his fingers against her cheek. </p><p>She grasped his fingers in her hand, turning them slightly so she could kiss them and the Exarch felt as if his heart might burst from yearning and love. If only he could go with her, the he wouldn’t have to go weeks without hearing her voice, feeling her skin against his…</p><p>“You’re…going to be spending time in Ishgard, right?” He asked, trying to steer his mind away from the disheartening. </p><p>She nodded and he felt a spark of happiness break through his gloom at her excited expression. “They’re going into the next phase of the restoration and I want to be there to help. Francel’s been doing a stand-up job with everything but even I can tell he’s starting to get overwhelmed…But listen to this!” She continued, propping herself on her elbows. “It’s taken a while to plan but soon they’ll have housing for everyone who’s been displaced and forced to live in shacks that barely keep the chill out.” She smiled. “I’ll have to see if someone will be able to paint a picture so I can bring it back to show you.” </p><p>She shifted so that she was lying on her side, still holding his hand in her own as she continued. “Though I might have to kidnap Aymeric out of his office so that he can see it too. He’s really been working much to hard just like a <b>certain someone</b> and I swear Lucia really is about to lose her patience with him…” </p><p>Her eyes were aglow with happiness now as she began to recount the most recent exploits of Ishgard, of her adopted family and home and it made him feel truly blessed to see it so closely. Even so, he felt his eyelids begin to grow heavy now that he had been forced into a reclined position. </p><p>“You know I might actually bring some dream powder back with me and convince Lucia to put some in his tea when he’s refused sleep for—” She paused. “But I’ve been going on for too long. You actually look about ready to drift off yourself. “She smiled, looking amused. </p><p>He forced his eyes open with a shake of his head but his voice still was slurring slightly. “No, please, keep going. I want to hear all about it…” He closed his eyes again despite his efforts. “I love hearing about your adventures.”</p><p>“Really now…” She held him closer and nuzzled the top of his head affectionately. “Well <b>I</b> love it when you actually rest for once. I’ll tell you all about what’s going on when I get back, all right? Though I feel like I’m talking your ear off half the time…”</p><p>He shook his head again, shifting it so that it was resting on her shoulder. “You aren’t, I promise.” </p><p>He loved hearing about it, not just because of the sound of her voice or the excitement that would show in her normally calm-looking eyes but because, during times like these, he could close his eyes and pretend he was able to be out there with her. Even in this small way, he could be with her instead of stuck—</p><p>But he would have to stop himself before those thoughts carried him too far, lest he give into the frustrations and longing that ate at him. </p><p>And so he drifted off into a fitful rest, and though he only truly stayed asleep for a very short time, he still fulfilled his end of the bargain by staying in bed until Aesa rose early in the morning. Even if he wasn’t sleeping and the guilt of not working on a method of returning the Scions home weighed heavily on his heart, he still found comfort in the warmth of her arm held firmly around his waist and the gentle sound of her breathing. </p><p>He wished the sun that he had so longed to see for a century could stay hidden for just a moment longer but, alas, it rose just as timely as it had every other morning since the return of night and, after a quick breakfast, the Warrior was standing on the edge of the portal back to the Source with the Exarch a few feet behind. </p><p>“Now promise you’ll not work yourself to death by the time I’m back.” She gave a small smile as she shrugged her pack over her shoulder. “All right?”</p><p>He smiled against the hollow feeling in his chest. “Only if you promise not to break your back mining for ore or crafting rivets.”</p><p>She snorted. “All right, I’ll give you that. I may have overexerted myself a bit for the first phase but I’ll be more careful this time.” She smiled softly. “See you later.” </p><p>He held up his hand in a wave, only letting his smile fade just as she turned to go but was caught off guard when she suddenly turned back towards him. “Really now…” She started, her tone still lightly teasing. “Not even so much as a hug?” </p><p>He gasped as she pulled him into an embrace, holding him tightly against her. “I supposed I have to do everything myself.” He felt the emotion well up in his throat as he reached up to wrap his arms around her neck, closing his eyes as he inhaled her scent for the last time in who knows how long. </p><p>“I…” He started. <i>I’ll miss you. I’ll miss you so much.</i> “…wish you a safe journey.” </p><p>She let out a soft hum and pulled away slightly, looking at him thoughtfully before kissing his forehead. The gesture was so tender that the Exarch’s mask nearly broke, he nearly asked if she could stay another few hours, maybe another day…</p><p>But no. He had no desire to chain her to the First and he would never forgive himself if he made any attempts to suppress or cage her independent nature. He would simply deal with it, put all those feelings aside. It was little effort at this point, after a hundred years of practice. </p><p>“Keep an eye on the Scions while I’m gone.” She pressed her forehead to his and he felt lost, unable to look away from the dark blue eyes that seemed to stare directly into his heart. “And take care of yourself too.” She added softly before giving a quick kiss on the lips. “Good bye for now.”</p><p>With another tight hug she was gone through the portal, leaving him cold in the absence of her embrace. He took a slow breath to steady himself, one second then two, holding it…then exhaling it all with a soft sigh as he went to go about his tasks as caretaker of the Crystarium.</p><p>***</p><p>It had been almost two weeks since he had last seen her. He had kept himself busy, as usual, with the seemingly endless tasks that needed attending to in addition to the increasingly frustrating failures to infuse his blood into the auracite. He did keep his promise to her as well, at least attempting to rest some each day. Although he wasn’t able to truly sleep, he did try to lie in bed for a bell or two during the evening, even as a thousand thoughts and plans flew through his mind. </p><p>It was during one of those nights where he was lying on his bed surrounded by multiple half-open books on all sides that he found himself too agitated to even try and keep his eyes closed. He had been trying to break his habit of leaving them strewn everywhere but, without her being here, he found little point in trying to keep his bed clear in case she decided to stay the night. Just that realization was enough to make his chest ache so, with a sigh, he let out a stretch to relieve the familiar cracking of his back and wrists. </p><p>“I suppose I can at least talk a walk around to enjoy the night.” He smiled wryly. “If I’m to take occasional breaks I can at least do more than stare at the ceiling.” And with that he made his way outside, the sight of the stars floating in the gentle sea of black still enough to make his heart swell, even after all this time. </p><p>He found his mind wandering to that night, months ago, when he had come upon her playing her harp and he had nearly broken his façade on hearing that familiar song sung on her lips. </p><p>“Ever reminiscing…” He admonished himself softly. “You truly are an old man.”</p><p>Suddenly, a familiar flash of light, followed by the sound of twinkling pixie magic let him know that Feo Ul had joined him on his midnight stroll. </p><p>“Well, this is a pleasant surprise...Good evening, Feo Ul.” He smiled lightly as Feo Ul’s smaller pixie form spun in the air in front of him. “What brings you to Lakeland on this fine night?”</p><p>“A good evening to you too, Exarch!” They replied cheerily. “Don’t tell me you’re actually taking a moment away from your dusty tombs to get some fresh air…Won’t our dearest sapling be happy when she hears of this!”</p><p>The Exarch’s ears twitched slightly as he quickly became aware of what, or who, had motivated their visit. “I see…” He paused, thoughtfully rubbing his chin. “Did Aesa, perchance, ask you to check up on me?”</p><p>Instead of sulking, Feo Ul seemed more than pleased at being found out. “Aye, that she did! My sapling said she worried that she would be gone longer than expected during this trip and to check and make sure you were resting as instructed.” They paused thoughtfully. “Though resting you may be, your eyes tell a different story…” They floated closer to the Exarch’s face, a concerned frown on their lips. “What is this darkness I see? Exhaustion with a mix of…Ah.” They let out a small breath of realization. “The pain of separation.”</p><p>The Exarch’s eyes widened slightly, unable to think of a way to prevent the pixie king from aiming true. </p><p>“You’re missing her deeply.” They added and the Exarch knew there was no point in arguing. To deny it would seem cruel and the base untruth of it would do nothing more than send Feo Ul into an angry tirade. So he merely gripped his staff ever so slightly and steadied himself with a smile. </p><p>“You’re right, of course.” He shook his head. “But there’s nothing to be done about it. It’s just the way of thing, after all.”</p><p>Just like the crystal spreading across his neck and chest and his dependence on the tower, it was just the way of things. Acceptance was the only choice, lest he be overcome by doubt and regret.</p><p>“So please don’t concern yourself too much on my behalf. Though I do appreciate it.” He added gently.</p><p>“Hm…” Feo Ul tapped their chin, their lips curling into a smile with only the slightest hint of mischief. “Though you yourself cannot force body whole and hale across the rift, there are other ways to meet her.”</p><p>The Exarch felt his heart stop. “I…what was that?”</p><p>Their smile only widened as they flitted from side to side in excitement. “In the unending realm of dreams would you be able to behold each other, to talk as you wished and even touch as though it were reality.” They clasped their hands together. “Oh why didn’t I think of it sooner! Come, we’ll have to try it right away!” The pixie moved to tug at the Exarch’s hood to try and pull him back towards the tower. “Come on, come on!”</p><p>“Wait a moment, wait!” He exclaimed, trying to wrench his hood back out of Feo Ul’s grasp. “What is this you mean to try, Feo Ul? You mean to…” He faltered slightly on the realization. “You mean to weave our dreams together?”</p><p>The pixie king nodded excitedly. “Of course! With little to no effort is this beautiful branch able to fly into the dreams of their adorable sapling’s retainers and deliver messages and orders as they wish…With just a little more effort I would of course be able to deliver you into her dreams all the same!”</p><p>The concept had the Exarch’s heart pounding in excitement, even as he tried to reason against it. “But that…I’m sure it would be more than a terrible invasion of her privacy and I…”</p><p>“Oh come now!” They scolded as they moved to pull the Exarch along again and, this time, he began to give in and walk back to the tower. “I know she must long to see you just as much! It won’t be much harm to take a little peak now would it? Besides, you must be sleeping as well for this spell to work and isn’t that what you’d promised her you’d be doing?”</p><p>The Exarch, for one of the few times in his life, felt himself weakening and giving into temptation. “I suppose…you’re right.” Once Feo Ul had managed to continue prodding back to his chambers, he looked at them in hesitation. “So I need to be sleeping for this to work, you say?” </p><p>Fel Ul nodded excitedly and the Exarch let out a small sigh. “Not that has come very easily in the past few decades.” Nonetheless the Exarch slipped off his sandals and, after shifting some of the books off his bed, laid down on the covers. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence he gave Feo Ul a withering look. </p><p>“I’ll have to admit, Feo Ul, trying to sleep with you hovering over me isn’t doing much to help this process.” </p><p>“Oh now don’t you worry about that, a quick spell and you’ll be drifting off in no time!” They assured. “Now, close your eyes…” </p><p>Reluctantly, the Exarch did so.</p><p>“Now feel yourself drifting off to the realm of dreams…” Feo Ul’s voice took on a softer, gentler tone that had the Exarch relaxing slightly despite himself. “And think of the person you most want to see. Think of the hue of their hair, the tone of their eyes…”</p><p>The Exarch did so and found himself drifting even further. He smiled to himself as he imagined short brown hair, even shorter than his, and deep blue eyes. </p><p>“Think of their frown, their brows and finally…their smile. Their voice.”</p><p>With each word the Exarch felt himself falling into unconsciousness, though he still felt himself visualizing her, focusing on her. It was almost like when he was trying to summon her but, this time, he felt completely at peace instead of hurried and desperate. And, unlike then, her face and her voice were much fresher in his mind and much easier to visualize. It was almost as if she was standing in front of him in the darkness of his mind. Just as the Exarch felt that if he just could reach out further, he could grab her hand, she started to turn towards him. </p><p>And then suddenly he was awake, standing in the snows of a place he was sure he would never see again. He blinked once, twice, as he stared around him in awe. The last time he had been here it had been in flame, utter chaos and ruin. But there were no sounds of explosions or the screams of the dying here. It was peaceful, the snowfall covering all in a quiet blanket. He was…in Coerthas? Was he dreaming?</p><p>“Oh how exciting! The spell worked perfectly, without a hitch!” He looked over to see Feo Ul next to him. Ah, of course. He was dreaming. Or moreso…</p><p>“Is this…Aesa’s dream?” He questioned, unable to hide the emotion in his voice. Even if he knew it wasn’t real, just seeing Coerthas like this…the Coerthas that he had almost completely forgotten with time was rousing feelings and memories that he had long buried. </p><p>“That it is.” Feo Ul looked around then pointed at a large stone building with a shield bearing the symbol of a red unicorn. “Come, she’ll be in there! And don’t worry, those that she’s envisioning in her dream have no way to see or touch us. ” They added with a knowing smile as the Exarch nearly jumped out of the way of a knight barreling his way towards the building. </p><p>“A-Ah…I suppose that goes without saying. Though it still does seem all too real…” The Exarch began to walk, taking notice of how his footsteps made no sound or imprint in the snow as he tried to wrack his brain to remember where they could be or why Aesa would be dreaming of this place. </p><p><i>Though I suppose it makes sense, if she’s still staying in Ishgard</i> He and Feo Ul walked through the door, finding a lively group of Ishgard knights and foot soldiers gathered in the hall, all chatting, drinking and eating. There was a warm, happy atmosphere inside and the Exarch found himself loosening the tenseness he had been holding in his shoulders. <i>And she doesn’t appear to be having any sort of nightmare, either.</i> He thought with relief.</p><p>More often than he liked, Aesa would suddenly awaken in his bed with a start; a wild look in her eyes as she went to automatically reach for her weapon. Even if he didn’t pry into what the dream had been, the pale expression on her face told him all he needed to know.</p><p>He glanced around, his eyes scanning the crowd until he finally spotted her: She looked to be slightly younger, which confused the Exarch. </p><p>“Ah, I see, we’re in a memory from long ago.” Feo Ul answered his unspoken question. “She’s remembering people and a time that’s already passed, remembers a version of herself from days long gone”</p><p>“I see…” The Exarch answered faintly, his heart already pounding in his chest in excitement. He slowly walked closer, observing the way she leaned back in her seat at the table, seeming to look for someone. </p><p>The Exarch’s eyes widened slightly. Could she possibly see him? Feo Ul said that the images they saw in the dream wouldn’t be able to interact with them but, maybe with the Echo…</p><p>“Call her name.” Feo Ul assured, their voice gentle. “Then to your beloved will your presence be known.”</p><p>The Exarch couldn’t stop the bright smile or the nervous butterflies that were coiled in his stomach even if he had cared to try. He went to call out to her but, before even the first syllable of her name had left his lips, he was suddenly stopped as Aesa turned her face upwards to face the silver-haired Elezen man that approached her. </p><p>“Here we are, my friend! Some of the best ale on this side of Coerthas!” The man sat next ot her, placing a large pint in front of her and then himself. She took it with a grin and raised it to him. </p><p>“I’ll take your word for it.” She took a swig, letting out a satisfied sigh afterwards. “Well I’ll be damned, that is good!”</p><p>He laughed, causing Aesa’s grin to widen even further. “Don’t tell me you plan on finishing before I’ve even had my first sip!”</p><p>“Maybe. Gods knows I can drink half this room under the table.” She took a less enthusiastic sip this time, being a bit more patient as she waited for the man to finally start drinking as well.</p><p>“I’m sure you could. I can think of a few times when a few of the soldiers in my charge, well…” He leaned down to whisper something in her ear and, after her eyes widened slightly in surprise, she let out a laugh and pushed his shoulder playfully. The Elezen looked even more amused, his eyes sparkling in delight at her reaction.</p><p>“Be serious, Haurchefant! Did he really?!”</p><p>The Exarch felt his throat tighten. He couldn’t remember ever seeing like this, even when he had spent time with her exploring the Crystal Tower. He had never seen her this completely at ease. He had never seen her this—</p><p>“And that’s not all. When I was a knight in training, we—” He leaned down to whisper in her ear again and she could barely hold in her laughter before she leaned up to answer something in return. Her hand was on his arm, encouraging him to lean down further so she wouldn’t have to strain her neck.</p><p>Without thinking, the Exarch ran his left hand over his right arm, feeling the unyielding roughness of the crystal. Even though he had touched it thousands of times before, it had never felt as coarse and ragged as it did in that moment.</p><p>“Well?” Feo Ul’s voice broke him out of his thoughts, even as his eyes remained trained onto them. “Won’t you call out to her?”</p><p>The Exarch inhaled slowly and, when he answered, his voice was rough. “I—” He coughed then look to Feo Ul with a smile. “It’s all right. She looks so happy I…” He trailed off for a moment as he looked back at the two of them. “It would be cruel to interrupt.” He added softly.</p><p>Feo Ul’s eyes widened slightly. “Exarch…” They started and he simply shook his head, still smiling.</p><p>“It’s all right. I’m…happy. Really. More than grateful…” The grip on his crystalized arm tightened slightly. </p><p>“To be able to see her like this has been more than enough.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Heated Crystal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Well? You want to touch me, don’t you?” She guided his hands to her hips and his fingers twitched as he let out a strangled gasp. </p><p>"Go on, then."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No 5.3 spoilers here since I started this before it was released. But enjoy anyway!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“All right then.” Aesa shifted her pack over her shoulder, now significantly heavier than when she had left the First. “I think that should be everything.”</p><p>Sidurgu watched her with his arms folded, his face holding its’ usual stoic expression. “You’ll be gone for a while this time?”</p><p>“Yeah.” She replied with a nod then fixed him with a slightly mischievous expression. “All that going back and forth across the rift can take a while, you know.”</p><p>Sid had the exact reaction she had been hoping for, his eyes widening before he looked to the side with a huff. He still wasn’t sure if he <i>really</i> believed all the nonsense she had been spouting about other worlds and time travel but he also didn’t want to make it seem like he was calling his respected friend a liar. Then again, he also couldn’t be sure how much of it she was saying just to get a rise out of him…so he did the next best thing and tried to not acknowledge the fantastical things she was saying, which only served to amuse Aesa even more. </p><p>“Well, I’ll keep an eye on things here so don’t worry about that.” He added in a desperate attempt change the subject.</p><p>Aesa’s smile softened. “Aye, I know Sid. I appreciate it.” She looked down at the young Elezen girl standing by his side. “And you’ll keep an eye on him, right Rielle?”</p><p>Rielle raised her hand in enthusiastic agreement, which only served to fluster Sid even further. “Of course, I always do!” </p><p>Sid let out a very offended “Tch” in response, though he couldn’t completely hide the smallest of smiles that threatened to reveal itself as the other two shared a small laugh at his expense. Aesa made her way to entranceway of The Forgotten Knight, looking back at her friends as she moved to open the door. “See you two later.”  </p><p>“Have a good trip!” Rielle waved enthusiastically. </p><p>“Take care of yourself.” Sid offered a small nod of his head. “Don’t be too eager to rush headlong into danger, Aesa”</p><p>She smiled, amused, but still touched by his attempts to look as stoic as possible despite the waver of concern in his voice. </p><p>“I’ll be careful, I promise.” </p><p>With a burst of icy Coerthas wind, Aesa forced the door open and made her way outside and to the main aetheryte in the square, shifting the contents of her pack slightly as she walked. It mostly contained Ishgardian treats and pastries for the Scions and Ryne, as well as some fruits that were only found on the Source that would hopefully help to ease any further homesickness. But there were also more than quite a few relics that she managed to snag from Azys Lla, ones that she hoped G’raha would end up liking or find interesting. </p><p><i>Maybe I should learn a bit more about Allagan history before I get more of these.</i> Aesa thought idly as she teleported to Mor Dohna and, from there, made her way to the base of the Crystal Tower in order to more easily transport herself back to the First. <i>I mainly just ended up picking up whatever looked most interesting or whatever was most heavily guarded.</i> She smirked to herself.  <i>I suppose there’s a reason that I wasn’t the one guiding the “historical” part of the expedition.</i></p><p>She stepped forward through the portal, the familiar tingle of traveling through the rift causing her excitement to increase even further, even before she opened her eyes to see the familiar and comforting sight of the Ocular. </p><p>“I’m back!” She called out, overjoyed that the Exarch was in her immediate line of sight as she stepped out of the portal. His ears gave the tell-tale twitch of excitement at the sound of her voice and she smiled, thoroughly charmed by how easily they gave him away. </p><p>She let her pack slip to the ground so that she could hug him more easily and strode over to pull him into a tight embrace. Her happiness stuttered when she noticed how his body tensed, ever so slightly, before returning her hug.</p><p>“Ah, welcome back, my Warrior.” His voice sounded normal enough, though that in itself was odd to her. Usually when she came back from the Source, if no one was around, he was able to let slip the steadfast leader part of his personality enough to greet her with all the excitement befitting someone decades younger. Right now, however, he exuded his normal gentle calmness as he pulled away and took a glance at her pack on the ground. “I see you didn’t return empty handed.” </p><p>She shook her head with a smile as she leaned down to open it. “You know I rarely do, especially after such a long trip. It’s mostly food for everyone but, here, for you too.” She stood; arms full of various Allagan relics. “I didn’t really know which ones would be more interesting for you so I just brought a bunch.”</p><p>The Exarch’s eyes widened, practically shining in anticipation as his ears popped up eagerly. “You— These are…!?”</p><p>“From Azys Lla.” She replied, smiling as the Exarch carefully took each one from her, eyes darting from object to object unable to decide which one he should look at first. His eagerness was palpable and Aesa felt herself relaxing at the reaction. </p><p>“I cannot thank you enough, really, these are— ” Aesa watched in amusement as he began to ramble on excitedly about various dates and eras and historical places; None of which really interested her but she was more than happy to see the familiar glint of excitement from his younger days in his eyes. </p><p><i>I must have been imagining things. He seems just fine.</i> She thought. </p><p>After her initial return, however, it began to creep on her again: The feeling that something was wrong, even if she couldn’t put her mind exactly on <i>what</i>. </p><p>He still greeted her with his normal gentle smile, still seemed more than happy to hear about her adventures and to talk about the various goings on of the Crystarium. But he still felt…off and Aesa couldn’t shake the strange feeling that the Exarch was becoming more closed off even if he was still as receptive ever to her kisses and embraces. </p><p>“Has he been resting?” Lyna looked at her questioningly before smiling wryly. “I was just about to say whatever you’ve done to encourage him before you left must have worked wonders. While you were gone I hardly had to force any sort of tonics down his throat… a miracle only the Warrior of Darkness could have achieved, I must say.”</p><p>Aesa nodded thoughtfully. “I see…I suppose the circles under his eyes haven’t looked any darker.” She muttered to herself.</p><p>So she checked around with the other heads of the Crystarium military and defense and, no, there had been no other major attacks from stray sin eaters while she was gone. In fact it had been extremely peaceful with very little to report on either to her or the Exarch.  It was the same story from Khlousia and Lakeland to the Rak’Tika Greatwood: Everything was as peaceful as expected and Elidibus hadn’t made any new appearances since his departure at the Crystarium. </p><p>Was it the Scions? No, their aether seemed relatively stable and they had no news to report when she went to deliver her gifts from the Source to them. So, left with no other choice, she finally took to asking him if something was wrong but each and every time she asked he would simply smile and say that all was well, though he appreciated her concern. </p><p>But as the days went on, she found that he was spending more time researching and practicing the methods on which to send the Scions back home. This wasn’t much different than before but she kept getting the sneaking suspicion that he was using it as an excuse to avoid her, to cut off any of their talks early with the request that she go and rest and not work herself too hard while he threw himself into his research. She felt like she was being held at arm’s length, much as she had been before he had revealed herself, and she didn’t like it one bit. </p><p>Finally, she had had enough. </p><p>It didn’t take more than a few seconds for Feo Ul to appear after Aesa had called for them and the worried expression on their face made Aesa realize she should have called them much, much earlier. </p><p>“Ah, my adorable sapling…” The reached out to stroke Aesa’s face apologetically. “I knew you would be calling to me soon. Even without hearing the words you want to ask I know what troubles you.”</p><p>Aesa frowned thoughtfully, her concern growing. </p><p>“Then…please tell me, Feo Ul. What happened while I was gone?”</p><p>***</p><p>The Exarch was sitting at his desk, writing a letter to Chai-Nuzz about the most recent updates on trade agreements between Eulmore and the Crystarium when there was a knock at the door. </p><p>“The Warrior of Darkness asks if they can have a moment of your time, my Lord.”</p><p>The Exarch set his pen down, turning in his seat to face the door. “Of course, Lyna. Please let them in.”</p><p>He rose as she entered, though frowned lightly when he saw a more serious expression on her face. “What is it, Aesa? You seem troubled.”</p><p>“I would ask you the same thing.” Aesa moved closer to him and the Exarch had to stop himself from stepping back as she fixed him with an accusatory stare.</p><p>“I—” The Exarch felt the familiar twist in his chest, one that he was becoming more well practiced at ignoring. “Whatever do you mean? I’m perfectly fine.” He offered a light smile, though it faded when Aesa didn’t return it. “I’ve even been resting each and every day, just as promised.”</p><p>“It’s not that.” Aesa began to look more agitated, seeming on the verge of pacing the room as she ran a hand through her hair. “It’s not that at all. I’ve been driving myself half-crazy trying to figure out what it is but I <i>know</i> that you’ve been acting different than usual. Something’s bothering you, isn’t it?”</p><p>His mask broke for just the briefest of moments as his grip on his staff tightened. Aesa seemed to catch the movement as she moved closer, putting a hand on his cheek to try and get him to look at her. The Exarch’s eyes widened slightly as her eyes seemed to bore straight through him. “What is it? Why won’t you tell me?” She implored, the genuine concern in her voice making the guilt sit even deeper at the pit of his stomach. </p><p>“I-I…” He started, wavering ever so slightly before he slowly lifted his hand to gently pull hers away from his face and offered the calmest smile he could muster. “It’s…nothing you need to worry about, I assure you. So please don’t trouble yourself on my account.”</p><p>It only took a second for the Exarch to realize that had been exactly the wrong thing to say and do. </p><p>Her eyes darkened as she pulled her hand away, taking a step back from him and exuding a furious intensity despite her voice remaining eerily calm. “Is that so.” She looked away, clenching her fists tightly as the anger only built further. Before the Exarch could say anything, she shot him with a glare that had the words dying on his lips.</p><p>“Feo Ul told me what happened while I was back on the Source. <b>Now</b> do you have anything to tell me?”</p><p>The Exarch felt his stomach drop in horror. Of course Feo Ul would have told them. He couldn’t even really be upset about that but he had hoped, for some reason, that Aesa wouldn’t think to ask. And now…</p><p>“Well!?” When he looked away from her, shame crawling from his neck to his spine, that only seemed to incense her more. “…Forget it.” She practically spat and turned on her heel to storm towards the door. “Fine. Do what you want. I’m not going to lie at your feet, <b>begging</b> until you tell me…!”</p><p>“Aesa, wait just…!” He reached out towards her, his call falling on deaf ears as she opened the door and slammed it behind her. He flinched slightly as the sounds of her angry footsteps echoed through the hall until they had disappeared completely and he was left with nothing but a sharp, uncomfortable silence in her wake. </p><p>He debated with himself for half a bell or more, his heart twisting in anguish as he paced his chambers anxiously and tried to plan his next move. He wasn’t foolish enough to go after her directly, at least. He thought initially that giving her some time to cool off would probably be best but then he remembered how she usually spent her time cooling off and his concern for her well-being won out. Trying to ignore the worried looks from the guards who had witnessed a furious Warrior of Darkness storming out of the tower, he made his way to the hunt board to inquire if anyone had seen her. </p><p>“You just missed her a bit ago! Er…is everything all right, Exarch?” Halldor asked, casting the Exarch a nervous look.</p><p>G’raha Tia felt his heart sink further. “A-Ah of course, why do you ask?”</p><p>“Well, it’s just that the Warrior of Darkness stormed over here, asked for the highest rank mark we had on the board and…kind of…set off by herself.” They fidgeted nervously. “Not to say that the Warrior of Darkness isn’t the strongest warrior I know but, ah, well…”</p><p>The Exarch’s expression darkened. </p><p>“Tell me where she went.”</p><p> ***</p><p>It took longer than the Exarch would have liked to travel to the far reaches of Lakeland where the mark had been spotted and was more than a little winded by the time he managed to spot her. Once he got closer his heart dropped as he saw his worst fears realized: Aesa, fully clad in her Dark Knight armor, was on her knees and collapsed in front of the large beast in front of her. When he got close enough, he could see her covered in blood; both a mixture of hers and of the beast’s, judging by the large gashes on its’ side and muzzle. </p><p>But there was little time to observe, not when the beast was raising itself to attack the Warrior of Darkness, who still seemed winded and dizzy as they tried to use their claymore to push themselves up. Without hesitation, the Exarch raised his staff and channeled his aether into casting his most powerful spell, sending a storm of meteors flying at the beast with practiced accuracy. </p><p>Aesa stumbled back slightly at the impact that had the mark lying dead in front of her. By the time she realized what had happened, she had collapsed onto her knees again and G’raha was at her side.</p><p>Her head whipped around to him, a shocked expression breaking through the exhaustion as he reached his hand out towards her, quietly casting a healing spell.</p><p>“There…that should do it.” He breathed, already feeling the slight drain on his aether from the taxing offensive and defensive spells. Luckily she had picked a mark close enough to the tower that he felt his energy replenishing just as readily. “Are you all right?” He took a step back as she rose to her feet, fidgeting and shifting his gaze to the ground as she stretched her neck out with a sigh.</p><p>“I’ve had worse.” She said simply then fixed him with a thoughtful gaze. “…Thank you.” She said after a long pause, which had G’raha fidgeting even more. “I suppose I bit off more than I could chew with this one.” She said with a small shrug then sighed as she affixed her sword to its’ holster on her back. “How’d you know I’d be out here?”</p><p>“I…thought it likely that you’d take on a hunt or go out fighting monsters to try and cool off.” He peeked up at her, relaxing ever so slightly as he found her gaze to be much less angry than before. “So I wanted to make sure you were all right.”</p><p>“Just like back at the Crystal Tower when I told you off then stormed away to go on the hardest hunts I could find outside of Mor Dohna” She put a hand on her hip. “I’m surprised you still remember.”</p><p>“…Of course I do.” He said quietly. They fell into silence again and it was apparent that, though she was less visibly angry, the matter was far from resolved. He coughed after a moment, hoping to break the tension. “I…was hoping that…”</p><p>He trailed off. She merely tilted her head slightly in response and he sighed. </p><p>“I was hoping I might speak to you as well. If you would be…so inclined.” He faltered slightly under her gaze.</p><p>Silence fell upon them again, though after a moment she finally nodded, wiping the sweat and dried blood from her brow. “Aye…Though it’d probably be best if we didn’t talk while I was still half-covered in blood and gore.” </p><p>“If you like, I can meet you back at your room at the Pendants once you’ve had a chance to clean up and change.” He said, offering a small, hopeful smile. </p><p>Even though she had returned it, albeit briefly, he still found himself horribly nervous when he made his way to the Pendants and hesitantly knocked on the door. After a moment of fidgeting, the door opened and the Exarch really wished his face was still covered by the cowl. That way, the flush that appeared on his face upon viewing her would be hidden, dressed as she was in some loose-fitting linen pants and top that had her muscled, scarred arms fully exposed. </p><p>She either didn’t notice or didn’t feel like acknowledging his reaction as she wordlessly turned away from the door to take a seat at the dining table, absentmindedly using the towel around her neck to dry off her hair. The Exarch quietly shut the door behind him and took a few steps into the room. Normally he would have sat next to her but, under the circumstances, he felt too self-conscious and agitated. </p><p>Aesa stared at him in silence then, with a sigh she crossed her legs and sat back a little as she fixed him with a questioning gaze. “Well? Go on then.”</p><p>The Exarch coughed awkwardly. “Yes, well…I-…”  He faltered, trailed off; hesitated, then took a deep breath to steady himself. </p><p>“First of all, I wanted to apologize.” He began. “It was wrong of me, truly, to have intruded on your privacy like that. Even if Feo Ul had been the one to suggest it, I never should of—”</p><p>“For Twelve’s sake!” Aesa suddenly rose from her seat, hands on her hips as she paced to the window in agitation. “Do you think that’s what I’m so angry about, Raha?” She turned to face him, frowning deeply. “That would make me quite the hypocrite, don’t you think? After all the dreams I’ve leapt into to help Tyr Beq and the other pixies, not to mention how the Echo has me thrown into the memories of countless others whether or not they wish it.” </p><p>The Exarch felt his mind grind to a halt. “I…then what…”</p><p>She ran her hands through her hair, letting out a loud sigh of frustration. “It’s <b>you</b>! I knew there was something wrong the moment I stepped back through the portal but you refused to say anything. I could practically feel you closing yourself off, pushing me away no matter how hard I tried to break through.” She glanced to the side. “So when you tell me that I needn’t worry or that it doesn’t concern me…how else am I supposed to take that?”</p><p>Guilt, mixed with dozens of other tumultuous and dark emotions swirled within him. He silently moved over to the table, sinking into a seat as he kept his eyes trained on the ground. “I see…I apologize.” He said quietly. “It was not my intent to hurt you but I see that my attempts to assuage your concerns only served to do just that.” He bowed his head. “Forgive me.”</p><p>Aesa folded her arms, softening very slightly at the sight of his agonized expression. “….I want you to tell me what’s wrong, Raha. It wasn’t merely the guilt of invading my privacy, was it?” </p><p>He shook his head silently. </p><p>“…I didn’t remember the dream I was having in great detail but Feo Ul did fill me in a bit.” She frowned. “Why didn’t you call out to me, Raha?” She looked away, shifting slightly with increasing unease. “Was it because of Haurchefant? Were you jealous? For pity’s sake, even when he was alive, we never really got togethe-”</p><p>“That wasn’t it!” He raised his head, his voice shaking ever so slightly. “Please believe me, it wasn’t that at all.” He paused. “Although…” He looked to the side with a self-depreciating smile. “I suppose it was…related.” </p><p>He folded his hands in his lap, keeping his gaze fixed on them even when Aesa stared to move closer to him. </p><p>“I could see it, Aesa. How content you both were in each other’s presence…how comfortable you seemed, how easily you laughed.” He tensed, gripping his hands tighter together. “I’ve…I’ve never seen you that happy.”</p><p>Aesa kneeled in front of him, taking his hands in her own as she looked up to try and catch his gaze. “Raha…” She started, her voice much softer than before, but the Exarch simply shook his head in response. </p><p>“I could tell how much you loved him and how it must have devastated you to lose him. I—When I think of the pain you must have felt, I—” He broke off and Aesa glanced to the side in quiet contemplation. </p><p>“…Aye. I did love him.” She said finally. The Exarch tried to pull his hands away from hers but she merely tightened her grip. “Though at the time I didn’t truly realize what my feelings were and, even when I did, there was always so much to be done around Ishgard with the Dragonsung War and the Empire and trying to find the missing Scions…I kept thinking there would be time later to deal with it and, in the meantime, I was happy to just spend time with him as a friend.” She smiled bitterly. “By the time I realized all his flirtations had been more than him just being a tease it was too late. Even though I used everything I had, nearly drained my aether entirely to try and heal him…it was too late.”</p><p>She fell into silence and the Exarch looked to the side.</p><p>“I’m…I’m sorry. Forgive me for making you relive such a painful memory.” He mumbled.</p><p>She shook her head and smiled affectionately in recollection. “It’s fine. It still hurts to think about sometimes but, nowadays, when I think of him it’s mostly the happy memories and the conversations we had together.” </p><p>After a moment of silence, she looked at him in concern, realizing that there were tears starting to form in his eyes and began to put the pieces together. “But what was all that about never seeing me look that happy…?” She asked softly.</p><p>The Exarch’s eyes focused on his crystalized hand and arm. “It’s just as it sounds, my Warrior…I’d never heard you laugh so freely or smile so openly as when I saw you with him. So after that I realized…” He smiled sadly. “It’s impossible for me to make you as happy as he had. I’m certainly not as jovial or energetic as he seemed to be. What’s worse, as I am now, I’m unable to join you on your travels and even the little help I <b>can</b> provide in this realm has to be kept close enough to the tower’s light so I don’t become even more burdensome.”</p><p>He squeezed her hands, unable to stop the tremble of his voice. “Something terrible could befall you on the Source, you could be hurt, go through even more pain and suffering and I wouldn’t know anything about it, wouldn’t be able to help you at all!” </p><p>The Exarch finally pulled his hands away from hers and clenched them into fists, voice raising slightly with emotion. “I already knew that I could hardly compare to someone like him but to have it so clearly in front of my face, I just—…!”</p><p>“Raha…” Unable to stand it any longer, Aesa raised her hands to hold G’raha’s face, even as he tried to look way to hide the tears that were beginning to leak out of his eyes. “Please don’t say such things about yourself or I really will get angry again.” She implored. “I’m <i>more</i> than happy when I’m spending time with you. And if I don’t smile or laugh the same way as I did back then, well…that has more to do with the passing of years and what’s happened since I was a young adventurer, smug and confident after defeating the empire’s forces at the Praetorium.”</p><p>She moved off her knees and to sit on the bench next to him, pulling him into a tight embrace as she did. Initially he merely accepted it but, after a moment, wrapped his arms around her back. </p><p>“It’s the same for you, isn’t it?” She continued. “You’re quite different than the cocky scholar who sent me on a race around the woods to gather sand. Should I blame myself as well, say that because you’re not acting the same way you did back then, that I’m incapable of making you happy?”</p><p>The Exarch shot up, looking panicked. “Of course not! It’s been so many years since then and I—”</p><p>She gave him an exasperated look. “Then why should you be to blame about the differences between the me then and now?”</p><p>The Exarch faltered and fell silent then looked away in embarrassment as he realized her point. “Ah…” He replied lamely.</p><p>“There’s no reason to compare you to Haurchefant or vice versa. You’re different people.” She continued gently. “I loved him…and I still always will.” She put a hand on his cheek to move his gaze back towards hers. “But I fell in love with the person you are now, the one that’s tended to your garden here for one hundred years.” She tilted her head slightly, offering a light smile. “Do you believe me?”</p><p>“I…yes. I do…I believe you.” He felt his shoulders slump as the weight he had been carrying for weeks began to slowly slide off. He leaned forward, resting his forehead on her shoulder. “You know, I feel rather silly now after all of this.” He muttered with a slight pout.</p><p>Aesa huffed and reached her hand up to thread through his hair, absentmindedly playing with the end of his braid. “It’s because you are.” She paused. “Maybe your ego needs a little stroking?” She glanced down at him with a light smirk. “I could tell you all the reasons that I fancy you, my dear Exarch. Maybe then you’ll finally be convinced.”</p><p>He flushed immediately. “N-no, that’s quite all right. You don’t—”</p><p>Sensing his urge to run away, Aesa wrapped both arms around him and held him tightly in place. “Well first has to be your kindness, of course. The way that that you’ve led the people of the Crystarium all these years and taken care of them. And, obviously, your bravery in coming to a completely different realm and time, all on your own…Not to mention how you’ve seen to all the children here, taken to raising Lyna as an adopted grandfather…”</p><p>The Exarch’s face began to turn as red as his hair as he struggled, and failed, to pull out of Aesa’s grasp. “Really, Aesa, that’s quite enough!”</p><p>“And I love how excited you get when you talk Allagan artifacts and all those dates and eras you’ve memorized, even if I still have no bloody idea what you’re on about half the time.” She began to pepper kisses to the side of his face, much to his embarrassment and delight. “Or how eager you always are to hear the stories of my adventures, even the stupid or small ones…Oh! And I also love how your left ear still twitches like that, even after all these years.” She kissed it for emphasis, making the Exarch let out a strangled gasp.</p><p>The Exarch struggles had only gotten weaker as he became completely pliant to her kisses, even as her words continued to overwhelm him. “A-Ah…”</p><p>“And I especially love to embarrass you like this.” She continued kissing his face, along the crystal and to the corner of his mouth and after a moment, he turned his head to catch her lips. “Though you can’t really blame me, when you’re this adorable.” She smiled against his mouth.</p><p>He pouted even further at the mention of being ‘cute’ but then stopped when he realized that only seemed to spur her on even more. He huffed softly then looked up at her and she obeyed his silent request by placing a few soft kisses to his lips. “My adorable Raha.” She whispered, the reverence in her voice making him shudder. “My brave Exarch…I love you so, so much, even when your unending selflessness causes me to become frustrated with you.”</p><p>Now completely at her mercy, the Exarch wrapped his arms around her neck and stared up at her, still close enough that his lips brushed against hers.  “Aesa…” He whispered. “How I…” He stopped and, sensing his hesitation, her smile faded slightly. </p><p>“…How you?” She questioned.</p><p>He glanced to the side for a moment then, after resolving himself, looked back up at her. “How I miss you when you’re gone. You have so many wonderfully kind things to say about me, and yet, I’m only aware of the most horrible, desperate parts of my personality growing in strength as time goes on.” He tightened his arms around her. “The horrible parts that think of nothing but how much I want to be with you, want to see the things that you see, how I long to go on adventure with you…Even though I know it to be impossible, I can only find my frustration growing at the thought of it.” His lip trembled as he paused to inhale sharply. “Oh, my love…” He reached his spoken hand up to lightly brush his fingers along the scar on her right eye. “Forgive me my weakness.”</p><p>She leaned into his touch. “It’s not weakness to want, Raha. I told you before that if I were able to bring you with me, I would do so without hesitation.” She nuzzled the side of head. “I miss you too, when I’m gone. Very, very much.”</p><p>He jolted slightly and stared up at her in shock. “You…really?”</p><p>Aesa gave him a flat stare in response. “…Really. Is it that surprising?!” She tapped him lightly on the head as punishment and he laughed nervously.</p><p>“Ah, well, I suppose not but…You have such an independent nature, my love, I was sure that you were able to fill your mind with the friends you were seeing and adventures you were having on your travels.” He replied sheepishly and she softened. </p><p>“That may be true but that doesn’t mean I don’t miss the other people I care about.” She reached her hand to brush up against the crystal overlying his cheek. “That doesn’t mean that I don’t long to hold you in my arms or kiss you.” She pressed a kiss to the crystal as if to prove her point. “So the next time you see fit to have Feo Ul lead you to my dreams, call my name and you’ll find me more than happy to see you again.”</p><p>The Exarch’s heart fluttered in his chest and he held her closer. The feeling of her bare skin around his neck, the warmth of her body pressed against him and her scent encompassing him was becoming overwhelming. The longing and desire that he had endeavored to suppress in its’ terrifying unfamiliarity was soon overflowing and crushing his better judgement. “I…” He breathed in sharply and she held him tighter as she felt him tremble. “Please—” His fingers clenched into the front of her shirt and he felt his voice shake slightly as another part of the weight slid from his heart and he laid himself bare. </p><p>“I…need you.” He whispered. </p><p>Aesa’s eyes widened in realization. Everything seemed to slow as she took in his words, his expression and she stared into his eyes as if to try and read any other meaning or hesitation that may be hidden in them.</p><p>Then, before the Exarch could breathe out another word, her hand was on the back of his neck, pulling him close for a deep, searing kiss. He let out a soft gasp of surprise and pleasure and she took that opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth. There was no hesitation this time, only pure heat as she slowly explored his mouth then began to rub her tongue against his. </p><p>The Exarch moaned into the kiss, doing his best to try and keep up with her movements and concentrate on breathing through his nose at the same time. He was more or less successful as he leaned back further, supported by her other arm looped tightly around his waist. When they finally parted for breath she immediately began to kiss along his neck, causing him to sigh out in pleasure. He tilted his head to the side to allow her more access but was caught off guard as she placed her lips along the area of skin that ran up against the crystal and began to suck on it. </p><p>“Ah--…Yes…!” He groaned as her teeth grazed at the spot, biting lightly at the skin. His hand shifted to the back of her head, threading his fingers through the soft, short strands as he held her head in place as she continued to suck bruising marks along his neck. A century of longing, of desperation was coming to a head and he felt more and more frenzied the more he felt her lay claim to his body. </p><p>Then, suddenly, she shifted away and stood up, pulling him along with her. He nearly whined in complaint at the sudden loss of her lips on his skin but soon realized what she was up to when she gently pushed him down into a sitting position on the edge of her bed. He felt a thrill run up his spine as she gave him a confident smirk before stepping back and pulling her cotton undershirt off with a practiced ease. Her self-assurance had him dizzy with want and, maybe, a little bit of jealousy. Even though his robes were feeling more suffocating by the moment the hesitation to remove them was still eating at him and staying his hand. </p><p>But those thoughts were temporarily lost as he watched her easily strip down to nothing but her undwear, showing no signs of embarrassment or hesitation as she stood before him. His eyes roamed her body and he could feel just how worked up he was becoming  as his eyes moved from her bare chest to the large scar spread across her right shoulder then down to her toned stomach muscles…He thanked all the gods that he could manage to think of in that moment that he was alive and not in some heated dream.</p><p>His overwhelmed amazement and shock must have clearly shown on his face, since when she moved to sit on his lap she quickly took his hands in hers. “Well? You want to touch me, don’t you?” She guided his hands to her hips and his fingers twitched as he let out a strangled gasp. </p><p>“Go on, then.” She smiled, a mixture of teasing, heated and encouraging as she stared at him with lowered eyelids. </p><p>G’raha could hardly believe what was happening but, rather than mull on it for too much longer, he finally gave into his urges. He slowly ran his hands up along her sides, her stomach, her ribcage. His touches were light at first but then Aesa gave a pleased hum that helped to build his confidence as he continued, running his hands along her back, trying to feel each curve of muscle and dip of scars. How nice it would have been, he thought, to have been able to do this before the crystal had covered and dulled all sensation in his right hand…</p><p>He began to drag his nails along her spine but then paused at the realization. “The crystal…” His voice was rough already. They had barely done anything and he was still finding it nearly impossible to speak.  “It’s not…hurting you, is it?” He started to move his right hand away from her just in case but was stopped when she grabbed his wrist.</p><p>“I’m not made of glass.” She pressed his crystalized hand to her breast and G’raha was sure that he was going to pass out from all the blood rushing from his head at once. “<b>Touch</b> me, Raha.” He gave her breast a hesitant squeeze and she leaned into it, her face now so close that their noses were touching. “It feels good.” She shifted in his lap, leaning down to mouth at his neck again. “I’ll tell you if I don’t like it.” She added reassuringly. </p><p>G’raha let out a shaky breath before beginning to touch her in earnest. He gently squeezed at a nipple and she moaned against his neck, the sound sending a thrill down to his crotch. He was getting worked up, much too worked up with the satisfied moans he was able to pull from her as she continued to suck marks on his neck. There would definitely be bruises tomorrow and oh didn’t that help to spur G’raha on as he worked to bring more pleased sounds from her, encouraging her to make more marks. </p><p>He became bolder with his touches and soon leaned forward to begin mouthing at her chest, trailing a path of kisses up towards her neck. And wasn’t it thrilling to see her lean forward and tilt her head to the side to give him better access, so that he could leave his own small bruises along her neck and shoulder. He trailed his kisses lower again and the pleasured moan she let out as he slowly circled a nipple with his tongue made him feel fit to burst.</p><p>After a while Aesa seemed to become impatient and pulled her mouth away from his neck with a soft huff. Before he could ask what was wrong, she grabbed the wrist from his spoken hand and began trailing it down her stomach, lower and lower. “That’s enough teasing” She murmured, her voice low and intoxicating. “I want you here, now.”</p><p>He swallowed hard, though was unable to clear the lump in his throat and was unable to voice the hesitation that he felt, that he didn’t know where to touch, how best to make her feel good. It must have been obvious in his face, however, as she kept her hand gently clasped around his wrist and gently guided his hand into her underwear and between her folds. “There…” She murmured. “Move your fingers like—” She gasped as he tentatively began to rub his fingers in a circular motion. “A little forward and…Ah!” She suddenly let go of his wrist to wrap both arms around his neck instead, holding him close. “There!” </p><p>Even having been guided to the right spot, he was still slightly nervous. But that was starting to fade as he felt how wet she was, how wet her underwear had become. She praised him, praised how he was touching her in between quick instructions of “Harder” or “Faster” and began to rock her hips against his hand, her pleasure and desire for him more apparent with each passing moment. He was painfully hard at this point but was finding that easy to ignore as he was spurred on by her soft pants and the way that her arms tightened around him as he circled her clit, changing from soft to firmer touches that had her practically grinding against him. Just as he was thinking of slipping a finger inside, she suddenly tensed and he was able to look up at her face just in time to witness the beautiful sight of her coming undone with cry, her head thrown back in ecstasy.</p><p>After it was over, she slumped against him, panting for breath and he felt dizzy with want as he took in the sight of her flushed face and skin glistening with sweat. He felt even more heated before and, almost as if in a trance, lifted his spoken hand to lick his fingers off, indulging in her taste. Next time, maybe, with his mouth he could—</p><p>Aesa raised her head, watching him with interest as she calmed herself. “Well then…” Her voice sounded slightly hoarse but her eyes were glistening with energy. “I think it’s your turn now, Raha.” </p><p>Just like that, she had gotten her second wind and working to eagerly unfasten the clasps of his robes. G’raha watched her, his anxiety soon growing exponentially and fighting against the painfully hard erection straining in his smallclothes and the warmth between them. He tried to distract himself by how charmed he was by the way that she huffed in frustration at his complicated garments, only to smile in pride a moment later as she finally managed to get him down to the black robe beneath as the red and white fabric pooled on either side of him. But, just as she began to curiously pull the fabric down along his shoulder, exposing more of the crystal, he felt his blood run cold. </p><p>He grabbed her wrist on instinct, stopping her movements, and a sudden, tense silence fell between them.</p><p>The Exarch looked away, wanting nothing more than to cover himself back up and shrink away. He had ruined it, he was sure of it and couldn’t bring himself to look at her face as he slowly released her hand. </p><p>“…What’s wrong?” She asked and he swallowed hard. </p><p>“Maybe it would be…maybe it would be better if you didn’t…” He faltered, feeling all too exposed with even just the outer robes removed. </p><p>Aesa slowly shifted off of him and G’raha felt his heart sink but, instead of moving away to get dressed, she sat next to him on the edge of the bed and tenderly put her hand on his cheek, tilting his face back up towards hers. When he was forced to look at her, instead of frustration or disappointment, he only found a serious, concentrated look in her eyes. </p><p>“Do you not want me to touch you?” There was no accusation in her tone and he relaxed, ever so slightly and shook his head emphatically. Even with the fear, his skin still felt hot and raw, over sensitive and wanting nothing more than to feel her hands and mouth on him. </p><p>“It’s not that, it’s just…” He paused again then let out a small laugh that he knew sounded much too tense. “It’s rather horrifying to look at, you know.” She tilted her head slightly and he continued, his voice quieting in shame. “The crystal…no one has ever seen how far it’s grown. I-I…I wouldn’t want…”</p><p>He fidgeted under her gaze, running his left hand along the crystalized one anxiously. He couldn’t voice his truest fear, that the monstrous state of his body would turn all of her love and affection into revulsion. </p><p>Even so, Aesa seemed to realize what he was implying as she leaned back on her hands, looking down at the floor thoughtfully. </p><p>“…Then…” She began, rousing the Exarch out of his spiraling thoughts. “I suppose I should be worried about how you find these?” She gestured at the large scar on her right shoulder, then the ones along her chest, the large gash on her stomach and the smaller ones along her arms. “Do you find them disgusting to look at?”</p><p>The Exarch balked. “Of…of course not! Whatever could you…How could <b>anyone</b> think that? Those scars are the evidence of your battles hard won, of the people you fought to protect and save! They only add to your beauty, with how they show your bravery and—”</p><p>He paused as a finger on his lips stopped the stream of words and praises that had begun erupting from his mouth. He flushed, embarrassed, but before he could apologize, she continued.</p><p>“Then isn’t it the same for you?” She took his crystalized hand in hers and his heart stuttered as she ran her fingers slowly, reverently, along the leather arm bands that had long since become entrapped in the crevices. “You merged with the tower, sacrificed everything so that you could save all of us…so that we would have a chance.” She raised her eyes up to his, emotions flickering between guilt and determination. “So then why would I find the evidence of your bravery so disgusting?”</p><p>G’raha’s voice caught in his throat and he felt his lip tremble despite his best efforts. “I…that’s not…”</p><p>“Do you trust me?”</p><p>“I— Of course I…!”</p><p>She squeezed his hand. “Then let me show you how I feel. Let me see all of you, instead of worrying how I <b>might</b> react.”</p><p>Any further protests died on his lips and he fell into silence for a few beats, eyes glued to the faint glow of the crystal hand against her skin. He trusted her, he truly did…and if she wanted to see, if she insisted that she wouldn’t be disgusted, who was he to doubt her?</p><p>He took a shaky breath as he squeezed her hand back. “…All right…” He whispered. “I’ll show you.” </p><p>The bright smile that he got from her was enough to spur his courage over the finale precipice, though his fingers still shook as he moved to first undo the straps of his sandals. That seemed like an easy first step and Aesa sat back to wait patiently as he slowly pulled them off. Figuring he might as well be comfortable as he possibly could, he shifted so that he was lying on the mattress, his back against the wall as he shakily pulled the black robe up and over his head, quickly tossing on the floor before he could think better of it.</p><p>He was left in only his black linen trousers and his eyes were glued to the ground afterwards. He felt, rather than saw, Aesa crawl over to him until she was straddling him again; his heart was fluttering anxiously, fingers clenching tightly in the blankets as he could practically feel her searing gaze, roaming from the crystal along his neck, spreading across most of his chest to the left shoulder with a few lines crawling along the edge of his waist. </p><p>“Raha.”</p><p>The Exarch trembled at the sound of his true name being called so sweetly. His eyes rose back up to hers and nearly burst into tears at her expression: more loving and tender than had ever seen before as he laid bare; his heart and body more open and exposed than it had been in a century. </p><p>She moved her hand to his cheek then trailed the path that the crystal took along his neck, his shoulder, and his chest. Even though he had no sensation there, he could have sworn that her touch left a tingle that he hadn’t felt in decades and shivered as she leaned down to kiss him, tender and sweet, as she whispered:</p><p>“You’re beautiful.”</p><p>He wanted to argue, to say that she was the beautiful one, the hero that he had dreamed of for a hundred years. But he could only choke out a sob as he wrapped his arms around her neck to pull her closer, tears rolling down his cheeks as he kissed her. When she pulled away, leaving him a gasping, flushed mess, it was then that she began to set to work showing him how she felt, just as promised. </p><p>She placed kisses along his throat and chest, lips purposefully lingering along the crystal as she continued lower and lower and he let out an embarrassing gasp when she lightly grazed her teeth on the uncrystallized nipple. He writhed helplessly as she circled it with her tongue and eventually slid down the wall so that he was completely flat against the mattress.</p><p>“Ah—That…O-Oh!”” He had no idea being touched like this could feel <i>this</i> good, though he had imagined it countless times before. But he never could have imagined how slow, how intently she would kiss and touch each part of him, both crystal and flesh alike. It was almost as if she was trying to teach him what it was like to be touched like this, to refamiliarize himself with his body. It was more than effective and by the time she had raised herself up to gently cup his face in her hands, he was a panting, gasping mess. </p><p>She smiled down at him, something bordering on tender and predatory as she ran her hands up to his scalp, carding her fingers through his hair. “Look at you…what a sight this is, to see the Crystal Exarch coming apart.” She purred, threading her fingers through his braid until she was able to pull it apart, allowing his hair to fan out along the pillows.</p><p>“A…Aes—Ah!” Her touches had reached up to his ears and, almost absent mindedly, she had begun to rub them, sending a jolt straight to his groin. His tail thrashed wildly against the mattress, fluffed and a clear sign of his agitation and arousal.</p><p>Aesa blinked in surprise, apparently having not expected such a reaction, but then quickly began to rub them in earnest. “Oh…you like that?” She grinned. “I’ll admit I’ve never had a Miqo’te lover before…I had no idea your ears were this sensitive.”</p><p>G’raha tried to respond but his voice only come out as an embarrassing whimper as she massaged the outer, then the inner shell of his ears. His hips rocked forward, desperately trying and failing to get a sense of friction against his erection. He could feel the pre-cum dripping down his painfully hard cock, leaving an embarrassing stain on his trousers as he continued to moan helplessly. </p><p>“I-..I didn’t think th-that…they’d be so…Ah…Ah!” He practically sobbed, hips rocking up again as he dug his heels into the mattress. “Oh Twelve, have—Nh…m-mercy…!” In his desperate haze he worried that he was about to come just from this, without even being touched. Sensing his plight, Aesa stopped, allowing G’raha to calm down just the slightest amount and try and catch his breath. </p><p>“Well” She began, brushing some of the hair that was now sticking to his forehead out of his face. “That’ll definitely be something to remember for later...” G’raha swallowed hard and she nuzzled against the bob of his throat. “…my Raha”</p><p>“I’ll…look forward to it.” He panted, reaching a hand to run along the back of her head. “But everything you do, everywhere you touch…it feels amazing. Heavenly…I never thought I’d be so lucky as to—”</p><p>She chuckled softly and shifted off of him. “I hope you don’t think I’m done.” She moved back and shifted, placing her fingers just inside his waistband. His hips twitched in response, which seemed to please her even more. “I’m eager to see the Exarch come <i>completely</i> undone by my hand.”</p><p>Even so, she didn’t move any further. She just sat there, watching his expression for a sign of confirmation or denial. Even now, she was still being patient, making sure she wasn’t pushing him further than he was ready to go.</p><p>The Exarch wondered if it was possible to feel any more loved </p><p>“Please…” He whispered. “<i>Please</i> Aesa…Oh gods!” He practically shouted in relief as the constraints of fabric against his cock was lifted, though it was just as suddenly dampened by the embarrassment he felt at how soaked it had become from his reactions to her ministrations. He closed his legs with a whimper, covering his eyes with his arm in an effort to hide his shame. </p><p>Aesa let out a soft click of her tongue and put her hands on his thighs to nudge them apart. “None of that now, Raha.” </p><p>She moved up to kiss him, using the distraction to move his arm away from his face, leaving him more open and vulnerable. “I want to see you.” She insisted, though the yearning in her voice was apparent.</p><p> To someone who had kept their innermost thoughts, their face and their true name hidden for a hundred years, the feeling of been seen…of being truly <i>known</i> initially left him terrified. But when he looked up at her face and saw nothing but love and open affection, that feeling shifted into something more tender.</p><p>He didn’t have to hide who he was or what he looked like. She was there, witness to the horrifying changes that his body had endured and all the sacrifices it brought with it and, instead of recoiling, had only worked to become closer.  </p><p>Once she was satisfied that he wouldn’t try and hide his face, she slowly moved downwards, drawing a strangled cry out of him as she took him in hand. He felt himself winding up, impossibly so, when she rubbed her thumb underneath the sensitive head and his moans mixed with half-sobs when she licked from the tip down to the base then back up again. </p><p>“I c-can’t…I <i>can’t</i>…Ae…Aes-aah!” His legs were shaking, his fingers curled so tightly into the sheets that he was worried he would rip them apart. </p><p>“It’s all right.” She reached up with her free hand to unclench his fingers and guide them to hold onto her head instead. Even with her short hair, he was still able to curl his fingers in the strands though did his best to make sure he didn’t pull “Just let go. Let me make you feel good, Raha…” She kissed the side of his cock , causing it to twitch and another drip of precum leak out and onto her hand. Despite how how embarrassing that was, G’raha couldn’t pull his eyes away from her face as she looked up at him, even though he knew it was pushing him towards the edge even faster than before. </p><p>“I want to spoil you.” She said, affixing him with such a hungry stare that left him feeling wonderfully helpless in her hold.</p><p>And with that, she slipped her mouth around the tip, causing the Exarch to toss his head back with a cry while still holding onto her head, anchoring himself. It was so much, he was too touch-starved, too in love with the woman that was slowly, so slowly taking him inch by inch into her mouth. When she began to move in earnest, it was over. He was babbling, choking out cries of her name in between gasps of how good it felt, how lucky he was, how beautiful she was that he barely had time to cry out that he was close before he was falling over the edge, back arching as he came into her mouth. </p><p>G’raha collapsed onto the bed, boneless and exhausted, as he tried to calm his racing heartbeat. Aesa sat up, letting his softening cock slip from her lips as she wiped her mouth. </p><p>When he realized that he had just cum straight into his inspiration’s mouth without so much as a warning, the pure horror of the situation immediately re-energized him as he sat up and began to desperately search for something to help clean her face. “Oh gods, oh Twelve, Aesa…I’m so…I’m so sorry! I should have controlled myself…Oh heavens it’s all over your face…” He grabbed the edge of the sheet to wipe off the excess cum from the side of her cheek.</p><p>To his surprise, she laughed softly and licked her lips. “It’s fine, Raha. It’s not as if I wasn’t expecting it. Plus, it’s quite flattering.” She leaned forward, slipping her tongue into his mouth for a lazy kiss. “To know that I worked you up that much.”</p><p>The Exarch flushed. “Ah well…It would be impossible <i>not</i> to, my love. With the way you touched me…it was much better than anything I could have imagined. I only wish I had been able to bring you half as much plea—Ow!” He winced as she suddenly pinched his cheek and pulled. </p><p>“Don’t start with that. I enjoyed myself quite a bit, if that wasn’t obvious. And being able to make you make all those sounds and expressions…well.” She smiled playfully. “Let’s just say I’ll be looking forward to helping you re-familiarise yourself with your body.”</p><p>Before the Exarch could sputter out any comments about her teasing him on purpose, she had guided him back against the pillows, pulling the sheet over the two of them as she snuggled against him. So he merely sighed and closed his eyes, nuzzling against her shoulder while she stroked his hair. </p><p>“…Although” She said after a moment of comfortable silence. “We may want to go to your room in the Tower if we’re to do this in the middle of the day again.”</p><p>The Exarch’s eyes shot open before he sat up and looked to the closed window, finally noticing that there were streams of afternoon sun peeking out of the corners. “Oh gods…” He ran a hand through his hair as he was hit by the horrifying realization. “The entirety of the Pendants, if not the whole Crystarium must have heard me!”</p><p>Aesa laughed and pulled him back down towards her. “There, there…It isn’t as bad as all that.” </p><p>Flushed and more embarrassed than he had been in his life, he buried his face against her shoulder. “Why didn’t you say something!?”</p><p>“Hm…I thought about it. But I wanted you to let go, to leave yourself open to me.” She grinned, still obviously pleased with herself. “Plus the sounds you made really were to die for.”</p><p>“Aesa…”</p><p>She tilted her head innocently. “Yes?”</p><p>He finally peeked up to look at her face, staring for a moment before letting out an exasperated sigh. “You shouldn’t tease me so much. I <i>am</i> an old man after all…”</p><p>She laughed again and he found himself smiling as well. “Well, that just makes it even more fun.” She kissed him lightly. “Now how about we rest for a while?” She ran her hand through his hair again. “Then, if you’d like, we could continue our lessons.”</p><p>G’raha chewed his bottom lip, knowing that he would be even less likely to be able to hold his voice in during a second round. </p><p>“…I’d like that very much.”</p><p>It was only half a bell before Aesa’s gentle strokes through his hair became more heated and she was rolling on top of him again and kissing him senseless.</p><p>All thoughts of trying to keep quiet were lost in seconds.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>